Ungranted Wish
by felixhe3x
Summary: As a thanks for saving him, Naruto will grant one wish. Any wish will be granted within 29 days...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Read and review

Thanks to my beta Maresia Eterna

* * *

A radiant afternoon sunlight pierced into white room through the windows, creating a certain glow inside the room as the light reflected on the glass tile. The room was a typical medic chamber; impeccably clean with a cool scent of disinfectant lingering in the air

The equipment inside also matched the standard of any good medical unit; a bed, medicine cabinet and many other. Looking at the medicine and equipment one could guess that this medical facility was designed specifically for animals.

The vet was a woman, who looked extremely bored stiff as she lazed around at her desk. She had a flowing light brown haired that was tied into a ponytail, but leaving two long bangs while making the rest of her forelocks straight

The woman was around 25 in age, her creamy looking skin at her beautiful visage was adorned with red fang like marks on each cheek, signifying that she was from the Inuzuka Clan and judging from the chuunin vest she wore, well... the vest was enough to show what her rank in Konoha nin's hierarchy was.

Her sweet amber eyes glazed every so often at the clock on the wall.

Only a minute had passed since the last time she checked the time, but it really felt like an hour

Hana let out a sigh. _'It's really boring when there's nothing to do... I hope something interesting happen...'_

But the odd of something happening soon was improbable, mostly because she knew it was rare for animals in Konoha to get sick.

"Sigh~"

However, unbeknownst to the woman, that day was not like any other day. On that afternoon, her wish was granted. Just when she was about to fall asleep from the monotony of that day; familiar loud barks came from outside, and a loud shriek was heard

It seemed that the triplets had found someone uninvited. Her shinobi training immediately took over; she quickly rushed toward the door. Barging out of the room, she readied her claws for the incoming assault, but when she finally reached the place where the triplets were all she could do was sweatdropped

There was a blond male, obviously a jounin as he wore the green vest. However, what she saw did not resemble to a badass image of a jounin. He was strangely being chase around by the triplets in the waiting-room. His outfit, especially his pants, was slightly tattered, courtesy from her canine partners.

The chase continued for another minute before the blond noticed her presence, and promptly ran to her direction to take cover

"Hana-san!!!"

In pure reflex, Hana, raised her right fist, and punched the spiky blond square on the face, sending him back at the triplets.

The vet widened her eyes when she realized what she had done.

"Naruto!" she gasped before she turned to the triplets. "Haimaru Sankyodai stop!"

The trio growled for a while longer, their eyes never leaving Naruto's form, before walking away.

"Ow! Ow!" the blond groaned as he rubbed the sore spot on his right cheek "Remind me to never piss you off or your partner."

Hana ignored his remark and walked toward him. "What're you doing to Haimaru Sankyoda? They're usually docile."

"How should I know? I just walked in, and they suddenly attacked me," he responded, rather defiantly, and Hana raised a hand to her chin.

"Hmmm... that's strange." the woman's her amber orbs looked at the boy in scrutiny, "You sure you didn't do anything?"

Naruto sighed and stood up. "I swear... I didn't do anything. Come to think of it, animals have never really liked me. That's probably the reason why they attacked me…"

"So..." Hana put her hands at her hip and gave him inquisitive look, "What're you doing here? I don't see an animal with you."

He gave her a bright smile. "Ah yes... I almost forgot about that. I come here to grant your wish!"

"…Excuse me?"

"I'll grant you one wish. Within twenty-nine days, I'll grant you one wish."

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "You know, if this is a prank, I don't really have time for it."

"Wha—? No, it's not. I'll really grant you a wish, as long as it's not world domination or raise someone from death of course." Naruto replied vehemently, and Hana raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"So I can ask for anything?"

The blond nodded "Anything."

"Fine then; I want you to turn around, walk out of door and stop bothering me."

"Eh?" he looked surprised.

"What?" Hana raised her eyebrow "You said anything right? Can't do it?"

Naruto looked trouble by her wish. "If... that's really what you wish for, then I will, but... that won't satisfy me since you saved me and all."

"When did I save you?"

"You don't remember...?"

Hana shook her head.

---

_The dark cloud that reigned over the sky poured out its content without mercy. The heavy downpour caused a low visibility in Konoha; even an accomplished Inuzuka like her had the difficulty to recognize her surroundings._

_The smell was being washed away by the rainstorm while all sounds were being muffled by the loud splashes. Heck, she even had trouble seeing what was in front of her!_

_Suffice to say, all of her senses was rendered useless by nature._

_Hana was running through the rain with intent to reach home as soon as possible, but as much as she hated to admit it, she lost. Not just only lost, she was lost in her own home village._

_The thought fuelled her mind to reach Inuzuka compound even more._

_As she ran, she barely noticed a blue orb in the distance. It was so beautiful and enchanting, she just could not help but bewitched by its allure._

_Her eyes widened as she noticed the faint outline around the orb._

_She didn't know how she had ended up at the Hokage Mountain, but that no longer was the main problem._

_The faint outline, she realized, was a man who stood at the rim of a hokage's head. His lifeless blue eyes looked intently at the blue orb in his right palm._

_Even a civilian knew what he was planning to do. Quickly, she rushed towards him, but she knew she would be too late… she was only five feet away when he was prepared himself to ram the sphere into his chest._

_"OIII!!!" she yelled, hoping that it would distract him... it worked._

_His dull azure eyes looked at her direction emotionlessly, and before he did anything, Hana pulled him away from the rim._

_They fell onto the wet ground. She quickly straddled him, taking away his ability to move. Then, she stared directly at his eyes._

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Hana yelled, "I don't know who you are and what your problem is, but suicide is never a solution! IDIOT!"_

_His blue eyes widened a bit in shock and he parted his lips to speak. She, however, never gave him the opportunity to speak up._

_"I don't care about your excuse, coward!!! Che... I don't have time for this." soon after she said that, she pushed one of his pressure point, rendering him unconscious._

_Picking him up bridal style, she started running away from Hokage Mountain. Without knowing what to do with the boy, Hana decided it would be better to dump him somewhere safe as soon as they reached the village._

_---_

"That was you?" Hana couldn't believe what she just heard, "Why would you want to do that?"

He winked. "Classified information"

"You can't tell?"

Naruto shook his head apologetically. "No, but I am really grateful to you, for saving my life. That's why you can ask me anything."

The ponytailed beauty tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm... if you insist, just buy me a juice then."

His face fell at that request. "Eh? Just juice?"

"I didn't do anything special, I just did what I thought was right."

"Listen here..." the blond sighed, "I can grant you any wish and you want only juice? Be serious please, this is not a prank so don't hesitate to ask for something you really wish for."

"Heh... so it's like a genie's lamp?

"It's something like that, but I'm not a genie so, like I said before, don't wish for the impossible."

Hana massaged her temple and sighed, "You don't really need to do that, really... but thank you anyway for coming all the way to say thanks. It's great that you can rebound to your usual self."

"Let me guess here... you don't know what you want?" he probed, ignoring her dismissive remark.

"Not really, I-"

Naruto cut before she finished.

"I know!" he exclaimed "You need a boyfriend!"

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Come on..." his tone was laced in playfulness, "Twenty-five years old and still single? Don't tell me you never think about getting a boyfriend?"

"Wh-"

"Girlfriend then?"

"Oi, liste-"

"Don't tell me you're a lolicon?!" he said in mock horror.

"FINE!!! I want a boyfriend! Just leave me alone already!!!"

Naruto grinned. "Done! In twenty-nine days, you'll get a boyfriend"

* * *

That's it for chapter one

Tell me what you think of it...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Beta: Maresia Eterna

* * *

"Good morning, Hana-san!"

His exuberant greeting echoed around the empty morning street. The cheerful smile of his shone even more brightly than the lazy sun, which had barely woken up and was only boringly peeking out from behind the horizon

Even though it was such a pristine and beautiful morning as the streak of morning lights painted the sky with a brilliant crimson shade and a refreshing wind gently blew throughout Konoha, Hana could not help but let a scowl smear her beautiful visage for seeing Naruto so early in the morning

It had been a week since the blonde had come to her clinic, and he had been incessantly pestering her like no tomorrow since then. Like he had done for the past week, he waited for her in front of her clinic.

"Naruto," she growled "I already told you, I don't have any wish to be granted... just stop bothering me."

He merely shook off her irritation and smiled.

"Ara, ara... but you've wished for a boyfriend, Hana-san and I'm here to fulfil it. You only have twenty-two more days... why don't we go talk about it somewhere?" his blue eyes shifted to the three gray dogs who were eyeing him warily. "Ah, good morning to you three, sorry I forgot about you for a moment there"

"Grrr…" the triplet bared their fangs as a respond when he was about to pet them

"Ahaha..." Naruto laughed nervously as he backed away slightly.

This scene had piqued the Inuzuka heir's interest since the first time the blond came. Her partners were certainly not some wild dogs who attacked without reason, and they were usually indifferent toward people outside the Inuzuka clan, but around Naruto they acted vigilant and alert even though he hadn't do anything that warrant such action except annoying her. To this day, they still refused to tell her the reason

"I've told you before, unlike you, I've got job to do." Hana said. "Why don't you do something else?"

"My highest priority is to grant your wish. I've made a promise, so I'll grant it no matter what. So please Hana-san, help me here; I can't get you a boyfriend if I don't know who you've crush on. At least, tell me what personality you're looking for, but if you don't have one I can help make a suggestion" Naruto tried to persuade.

Hana let out a sigh out of exasperation at his persistence. Prompting ignored him, she continuing her walk and entered her clinic

"Remember; don't come in unless it's really important." Hana warned as she turned to look at him.

"Alright, I'll wait you here, Hana-san!" his jovial voice was the last thing she heard before the door closed and the emptiness feeling from the impeccable white room greeted her

* * *

"So Hana-chan, tell me how's our resident-aspiring Hokage doing?" Anko asked while chewing her dango.

Hana gave her grinning friend an inquisitive look. The dango that was on the way to her mouth stopped in the middle of its track

"I also wonder about that, there's a lot of rumour about him recently…" Kurenai voiced her thought before sipping her tea.

"I don't know what you're talking about." the Inuzuka shrugged and nipped her dango.

The trio was in Hana's clinic room. A warmth homey atmosphere was created by the smell of delicious dango and hot green tea that lingered in the antiseptic air as the three women hang out during Hana's lunch break. As usual, her friends came and joined her for lunch but for that day's occasion, they seemingly very curious of Naruto's presence around her lately. The gossip that had been spread around Konoha didn't help her either; even her mother had been asking and teasing her endlessly about it!

"Now, now... don't give me that clueless look of yours, Hana-chan. You know that I'm talking about a certain hot blond who's been hanging around a lot outside this very clinic…" Anko clarified in a teasing tone.

"Really? I never notice, but he's using a meeting place and it just happens just outside my clinic." Hana replied uninterestedly.

The snake mistress grinned at that.

"For a week on end? I smell something really fishy here."

"Unfortunately, I don't smell anything fishy here, and I'm an Inuzuka so that's saying something. What're you two implying anyway?" Hana retorted as she stared at Anko.

"What Anko mean is, are you dating Naruto?" Kurenai asked candidly, and Hana almost choked on her dango at her friend's blunt question. Their scrutinizing stares were boring into her, searching for any hint of lie and deception.

Hana felt the palm of her hands grow sweaty, but she decided to ignore that by steeling herself. It was only after making sure she was composed that the young woman decided to speak up.

"I don't know from where that bullshit comes from, but let me tell you this; don't trust it! None of it is true!"

"I see, so that means you're still in denial." Kurenai calmly analyzed. "You better move fast Hana, if you don't want to lose your chance that is."

"Hey! Didn't you hear what I just said? It's all a lie! I don't even like him one bit!" Hana repeated in annoyance.

"Now, now..." Anko began. "You don't have to be defensive and all, but I agree with Kurenai-chan though, if you didn't like him why are you hanging around him so much?"

"It's not me! He's the one who keeps on bugging me!"

"I find it hard too believe though, you're not someone who lets anyone annoying you without beating them." Kurenai pointed out, "And I have to admit you look a little more…content lately…

"That's right, Hana-chan." Anko added in cheerful tone, "Do you two maybe have a secret and only the two of you know? How romantic~" She sang mockingly

"It's not like that..." she sighed as she knew they wouldn't leave her if she didn't tell them the truth. "Don't tell anyone about this..."

After that, Hana found herself explaining the whole story to her friends; from how she saved his life, how he would grant him one wish to how she accidentally wished for a boyfriend

"Hmmm... I never thought Naruto as someone who would do that." a contemplative expression appeared on Kurenai's visage. "I mean... I know his life is hard, but even then I never imagined him as someone who would attempt a suicide."

"Yea..." Anko said wistfully before her grin returned, "But you get one wish from it, so... anyone in your mind?"

"Please don't start on that, I've enough headache just by dealing with Naruto so I'd appreciate it if you didn't increase my migraine..." Hana sighed "... and beside, it's not like I want the wish."

"If you don't want it then hand it over to me; I'll make a good one out of it, how 'bout for Naruto to become my slave... hehehe... I can think of a thing or two I will do with the yummy body of his…" Anko smiled lecherously

"Hey! Hands off him!" Hana's reply was almost immediately.

"Hmmm..." Anko hummed at her friend's reaction before smirking, "Are you getting protective, Hana-chan? Or are you jealous?"

"It's nothing like that! We still don't know why he attempted to kill himself. Don't make things worse!"

"Calm down, you two..." Kurenai began, "Anyway Hana, I doubt Naruto will leave you alone before he fulfils his promise. I mean, you know how stubborn he can be. So perhaps it would be better if you think about this more seriously."

"That's right!" Anko chirped as she nodded. "It's a once in lifetime opportunity, you can get anyone you want!"

"I don't believe Hana wants just anyone, Anko. She must have something in a man she's looking for." turning to Hana, Kurenai asked. "So, what are you searching for in man?"

"And why should I tell you?" Hana replied defiantly.

"He has to be super hot!!! With a body that can make any woman melt just by looking at how toned his muscles are." Anko said all of a sudden, completely ignoring the Inuzuka heir's intransigent remark, and Kurenai nodded at that.

"That's probably a good point, but I doubt Hana's that shallow. I think she'll look for loyalty and honesty. After all, those two usually are the personalities an Inuzuka looks for."

Hana groaned.

"Fine, fine... I'll tell you"

"But our guesses hit the bull's eye, right?" Anko inquired, still with the smirk on her face.

The raven haired beauty gritted her teeth for a bit before replying.

"Yeah, you're right, I confess... Happy now?" she then sighed "Well, like you two said, he has to be loyal, honest and courageous. Kind and caring are important too... oh yeah, I absolutely hate someone who backs out on their words, and also someone who abandons their teammate so those two are a big no-no... Physically, he has to be tall and have a toned body like you said Anko, and well..." she trailed off at the end, with a smile adorning her face.

When Hana trailed off, Kurenai and Anko changed a look before they focused their attention back to their friend, who finally noticed their looks.

"What?" asked Hana, a look of confusion on her face.

"Do you even realize what you've just said, Hana?" Anko asked, dumbfounded, but Hana merely continued looking at them in bewilderment. At her friend's silence, Anko let out a sigh.

"Let me give you a clue... add blond hair to your description, and you'll get...?"

Hana blinked before narrowing her eyes.

"What're you implying?"

"You're really oblivious, you know that Hana?" Kurenai finally decided to speak up, "Just think about it... A tall, handsome man who is loyal to his friends, who never gave up on his promise and was considerate even his enemy, and that certain someone is standing at this very moment just outside this very clinic."

"If you're trying to tell me that I like Naruto then stop because…I don't like him." Hana' retorted as she shook her head, and Kurenai tilted her head to the side.

"Are you sure? Because I believe he likes you, Hana."

"Eh?"

"You said before that you've been tricked to wish for a boyfriend by him, and right at this moment, he's waiting for you outside, not just today but _everyday_ for this past week." Kurenai started to explain, "Don't you think, he's been dropping hints, _glaringly_ obvious hints? If that's not what you call a crush, I don't know what else it may be."

"I agree with Kurenai-chan." Anko added her two-cents.

"Stop, stop..." Hana requested as she waved her hands in front of her face, "There's no way, he likes me... he's just doing this because of the imaginary obligation he feels toward me, nothing else... you two just over thought about it... besides, I've already liked someone else."

Kurenai and Anko shared a look at her comment, before the wine-eyed one replying with a vague "I see..."

"It's really bothering me, Hana-chan" Anko began "You never want to talk about this mysterious crush of yours, and since it's been a while, you talk about him, I thought it's just a passing fancy."

Hana frowned a bit "Hey, we are an Inuzuka, loyalty is a considerably main trait among us. Of course, if I like someone, it's never a mere fleeting feeling. I'm not that fickle."

"See from everyone's point of view, we're your best friends, and you never even talk about him with us. If I don't know you, I would probably guess that he is your imaginary perfect guy, Hana." the scantily clad woman countered

"Well, if you don't making a big fuss and spreading rumors about my love life every chances you get, I would have told you about him. Just look at Naruto's case now, with the amount of attention he gets, if he isn't so stubborn, he would've stay away from me already, any normal man would."

"Hey! I never spreading those rumors!"

"Girls, calm down... you're making me a headache." Kurenai sighed as she massaged her temple "Well, Hana. If you already know your man, why don't you let Naruto help you?"

"I-I... I just want to do it with my own effort." Hana stuttered a bit. A slight tinge splashed over her cheeks.

"Judging from your reaction, you haven't make any move, right?" Seeing her friend's suddenly bashful attitude, Kurenai already got her answer. She chuckled "It never ceases to amuse me time and time again seeing your timid self under your brash personality, Hana"

The vet scowled

"But, that's your charm. You don't have to be shy about it" she continued "But if you're so adamant not to receive any help, you better make your move, Hana. Remember that Naruto would never leave you until he fulfill his promise... I still say, Naruto is a better match for you, at least we know he fits your description, and it's foolproof that he likes you."

"Not this again..." Hana groaned "I've told you, there's nothing between us. Can't you two stop making things that doesn't even there? Naruto liking me? Never gonna happen"

"Whatever you say Hana, if you're so stubborn to see it, I can't force you. Just remember that a guy like him won't be around forever."

"I said; stop thinking about this stuff!" Hana protested. "If he likes me, like you say he does, he'll stop bothering me!"

"If that's true, then you won't mind if I snatch him away. I'll show him the feel of a real woman" Anko teased, and although Hana scowled at that, she refused to retort.

Shaking her head slightly seeing her friends' childish antics, Kurenai said.

"Well, I wish I could to stay, but I have to go pick Maya-chan up from academy. She'll be going out in 15 minutes."

"Me too..." Anko munched the last of dango before continuing. "I've to go back to work; a missing-nin from Iwa is here for one hour session with me"

They stood up and walked to the door.

"We'll show ourselves out... just think about what I said." Kurenai said gently before opening the door, and walk to the waiting room.

"Bye!" Anko waved before closing the door behind her.

When she was finally all by herself, Hana slumped back on her chair, staring at the door for a while before looking outside the window.

The sun was shining on top of the cheerful blue sky, showering the village with bright light that almost seemed to illuminate every corner of Konoha. Then, Hana's sweet amber eyes shifted to a certain scene outside that involved a blond and a short brown haired woman.

The man looked nervous as the woman wrapped her arms around his neck, and inched her face to his. The man seemed to breathe in relief when a red eyed woman interfered, and dragged the brown haired off the blond.

_'Does he really like me?'_ Hana mused as she watched Naruto standing against the wall of her clinic before looking at the sky almost wistfully.

Hana snorted at her thought, and at herself for even thinking about it.


End file.
